Blood & Lies
by Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue
Summary: Romano had always been able to see it- the blood that stained others hands. Feliciano had always been able to hear it- the lies that coated others sickly sweet voices. Italy as a whole wasn't as stupid as most thought. Two-Shot. I do not own Hetalia
1. I Can See The Blood

**Summary: **Romano had always been able to see it- the blood that stained others hands. Feliciano had always been able to hear it- the lies that coated others sickly sweet voices. Italy as a whole wasn't as stupid as most thought. Two-Shot

**Kitty: **… I just got this idea randomly… it is a two shot

I hope you like it

**Blood & Lies **

**Chapter 1**

**-I Can See The Blood-**

Romano had probably always been able to see the blood, the new and the old. It showed him how the world sinned, seeing the blood drip down the others hands. He had first noticed it when he was little, under the care of Spain. The older country always had a smile on his face, or at least he did around Romano. Spain would always call him cute and would pull on his cheeks, Romano would always respond with a childish attack. That is till one day after the older country pulled on his cheeks he felt a warm liquid drip slowly down his cheek. His hand instinctively moved to his cheek. Blood.

He had screamed. Loud.

Spain had jerked back in surprise, not just at the blood-curdling scream, but also because of the horror and fear that had suddenly filled the Italians eyes as he stared down at his bare hand. That's when Romano saw his caretaker's hands, the blood dripping onto the floor; old crusted blood from who knows when caked on his fingernails. He had asked, his voice shaking and tears streaming down his eyes, why there was blood on his hands. Spain had just looked at him in confusion before asking what he was talking about. Romano had screamed, pointing at the blood on Spain's hands, the blood on _his _hands, and the blood on his face. Spain gave him a worried look before pressing the back of his hand to Romano's forehead, checking if he had a fever.

Romano's eyes widened in terror as he felt the warm sticky liquid slip down his forehead and run into his eyes, blinding him. More and more dripped down his face, running into his mouth and down his chin. He could taste it, he could smell it, he could feel it, he could _see _it. That was the first time he remembered seeing the blood.

The years had gone past and Spain had forgotten his little outburst, but Romano did not- could not, because ever since then he could see the sins his former caretaker committed. It wasn't just Spain though. Everyone around him had some sort of blood on their hands, some more then others. Every time they shook his hand, touched him, reached for him, he felt sick. Its why he never liked to be touched, because he'd always have to wash his hands, to get the red off, to try to get rid of that awful smell. He had once tried to wash Spain's hands, to see if the blood would wash away- it didn't. He could only wash away the blood that he hadn't spilt.

As the years went on, and he grew up as a country, his own hands were stained red. The blood ceased to wash away and he could feel himself falling. Romano was scarred, he didn't want to have to remember his sins, but here he was staring at his blood stained hands. It was impossible to run away from it.

Then as more years passed he just accepted it, because there was nothing else he could do about it.

There were Wars. Lots off wars. Wars he won. Wars he lost. And with each war the blood on his hands increased, the hot sticky feeling never went away. He could live with seeing the blood he'd spilled, but he couldn't live with the blood on his brother's hands. Feliciano, being tricked into killing, and his hands being stained like everyone else's sickened him.

Even if he accepted it, it didn't mean he didn't notice it. Most countries, because of their old age and everything they'd gone through had pure red hands. But there were some who were- different…

America, for some odd reason, had less blood then most. Maybe it was because of his age, but even that didn't cover how many wars he'd already been in. It was almost like he was _free _of the blood.

England was an interesting case. It almost looked like the rain had washed some of the blood away…

The list went on but it didn't matter who was on the list, it s mattered that there was a list.

Finally the time had come when Romano just couldn't take it anymore, and now he was sitting up against the wall, tears dripping down his face. He had gotten sick of it, sick of tasting it, smelling it, feeling it, _seeing _it. He had finally broken down. He must be insane, what else could explain the fact that he could see the supposedly metaphorical blood that stained peoples hands.

With unsteady hands, Romano started writing on the wall; the blood leaving behind a plea that no one other then he could see or read.

_Help me_

The words made him cry even more. No one would or could help him_._ Sobbing, he curled up on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. It was the only way to escape the nightmare. _  
><em>

"Romano?" Spain asked uncertainly, taking a step closer to the crying Italian, who's eyes snapped open look at him.

"Why is their blood on the wall?"

**Kitty: **…. Don't ask how I came up with this story cause I don't know myself…

Well I hope you liked it.

The next chapter will be coming soon, I hope.

I'm sorry if this sucked… Review? (Just don't flame)


	2. I Can Hear The Lies

**Kitty- **Wow… just wow… I can't believe so many of you guys read this story. I have to say it really surprised me but I'm also really, really, REALLY happy! Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorite story's, favorite author's- Thank you, just thank you.

Ok, so some of you had questions, like why things happened in the last chapter. The confusions were with why Spain could see the blood and the whole thing with America and the blood.

To answer the second question it was sort of because, the blood not only represented all the blood that the country's spilled, but also how much they dwelled on what they did, like whether they accepted that they did something wrong or not. Like with America he had sort of accepted what he had done was wrong so he had in a way freed himself from the blood. And the thing with England and that it looked like some of the blood had been washed away by the rain, that was because of the Revolutionary War, which is when he finally really realized all the bad things he'd done. I'm sorry if this didn't really make sense but this was my thinking when writing the chapter…

And the thing with Spain? Well you can take the end in two different ways. One, because of Romano's plea for help allowed someone else to understand what he had to live with or two, that it was actually his blood. If you see it another way cool (I'm actually not really sure either) Also sorry if this doesn't explain anything.

Now on with the last chapter, I hope you like it (this one was harder to write and I know its ooc but it was the only way I could make it work...) and Review again! (lol)

**Blood & Lies **

**Chapter 2**

**-I Can Hear The Lies- **

Feliciano had always been able to hear the lies, the subtle and the glaring. It made Feliciano distant from the world. A smile might always be on his face but all the lies he had heard taught him something important: how to lie.

He didn't just get that awful gut feeling that someone was lying to him. His mind would work like clockwork, taking in all the words. When you didn't mean something you're voice would rise just the tiniest bit, like when you say thank you yet you don't really mean it but you say it out of habit.

Lies coated words like honey, sticky and sweet. Because in reality most of the time the lies seemed better than the truth.

Feliciano had first noticed the lies when he was younger, still under the care of Austria. It had happened when Holy Roman Empire left. He had promised to come back, but his words, though told with a smile, seemed unsure. Years passed by and he still hadn't come back. Feliciano had started to grow up, and he had stated to wonder what had happened to his friend. One day he had gone up to Austria pulling slightly on his sleeve. His question was simple and to the point, 'Is Holy Roman Empire going to come back?' Austria's answer was also simple and quick. 'He will.' And with that he walked away leaving a confused Italy behind. The words spun in the younger countries head; a small voice in the back of his mind saying what he had just heard was a lie. The voice grew louder and louder till it was ringing in his head and ears. _LIES_ it screamed, _don't believe the lies!_ Feliciano fell the floor, his hands covering his ears as if it would help shut up the ear splitting screech. His eyes were wide and his chocked out sobs made his small body shake. The truth hurt, but the lies made the truth hurt even more.

He didn't go up to Austria and ask why he'd lied; instead he pretended to believe him, asking if Holy Roma would be back soon or whether the older country had heard from him. He wanted to see the countries guilt for giving Feliciano false hope. But there was no guilt, just more lies.

More years had passed; it was World War I now. He kept the smile on his face, even as the others lies caused him harm. He had stopped listening to the voice in his head, screaming at him about every little lie. Feliciano didn't care if the voice was telling the truth, He'd rather ignore it and decided for himself what was the truth or not.

He had met Germany, and the voice never ceased to shut up. It was almost like every word that left the Germans mouth was a lie. But Feliciano fell for it anyway, because Germany reminded him of the one person who had never truly lied to him. He fell for those comforting words, even with that not so little voice screaming bloody murder at him.

It wasn't just the voice screaming anymore, it was also Romano. He yelled at Feliciano, called him stupid, called him dense. His brother screamed something about the blood on Germany's hands, but Feliciano just shook his head saying he was lying, though the voice didn't say anything.

The Italian could feel his world start to shatter. He didn't know what to believe anymore, the voice in his head, or the words that left the others mouths. But he was afraid, afraid that the truth would make his world collapse even more.

One day he was sick of it. He couldn't handle the doubt and the mistrust he felt toward everyone around him, even his brother.

"Ve Germany~" He called, pulling on Germany's sleeve just like he had to Austria hundreds of years before.

"What do you want Italy?" He sounded irritated.

"Are you my friend Germany?" He asked, holding onto the sleeve tighter is fear.

"Yes." _lies. Lies. LIES! _Feliciano gripped the Germans sleeve even tighter, his hair falling into his face. He bit his lip till he could taste the blood. This was the breaking point.

"Germany why are you lying to me?" he asked softly, looking up into Germany's blue eyes. He looked confused.

"Italy what are you talking about?" more lies. Germany knew what he was talking about.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not-" That's kind of ironic, a lie about lying. Feliciano just smiled sadly as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Ve- I trusted you, I thought you would never lie to me." and with that Faliciano walked away.

Feliciano wasn't stupid like most thought. He understood the pains of the world more then most people, because he _heard _the lies used to cover up that pain.

He truly hoped the voice in his head proved he was insane, because then maybe all of this was just some messed up fantasy he could someday wake up from.


	3. Note

**Kitty:**Hello. Before you get angry with me for tricking you into thinking this was a new chapter, I would just like to say that I have news regarding this story and my fanfiction account.

First off I'd like to say that I'm continuing Blood & Lies, but not in the way you think. I'm turning it into my own original story with original characters and an actual plot and relevant ending.

Second off. I won't be writing fanfiction any more. Yes I loved writing fanfiction but its time for me to move on to my own original stuff.

So when I do finish the new, original version of Blood & Lies I'd be happy to share it with anyone who wants to read it. ^^

Thank you for reading this, and again sorry for tricking you into thinking this was a new chapter.

Please do not flame.


	4. BLOOD & LIES THE PLAY!

HELLO THE TIME HAS COME AND BLOOD & LIES WAS FINALLY PRODUCED AND PRESENTED TO AN ACTUAL LIVE AUDIENCE!

FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL INTERESTED, JUST TYPE IN( /watch?v=XjaiToHKhIY ) AFTER THE MAIN YOUTUBE URL TO WATCH IT!

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT I HAVE GOTTEN OVER THE YEARS, THIS HAS BEEN A LONG AND DRAWN OUT PROCESS AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME ALONG THE WAY!

GOODBYE AND SO LONG


End file.
